Thunder Buddies
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Ochako knows that Izuku hated thunder...but she might have something that will help Fluff No flames please rxr!


**So I've been watching alot of my hero academia lately...omg it's so goodw"**

 **And after my kinda heavy fanfiction I wrote I wanted to get to the regularly scheduled programming and give you guys some fluff that's typical of my writing;)**

 **So Keoni if you could please?**

 **Keoni: sure bruddah! So rhett does not own My Hero Academia though he does have some merch coming in from the show for his birthday, so please don't sue him!**

 **Me: and without further ado...let's begin!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uraraka knew this was a bad decision.

The moment after she made the purchase she was completely filled with dread, why? Why did she think this was a good idea?

Remembering his adorable freckled smile and shining green eyes as he talked about his favorite hero might have been the cause for her temporary insanity.

Sighing she lightly slapped her cheeks and put on her game face, she could do this! She could give him a present!

Now if only she could convince the butterflies in her stomach of the same thing as she approached his dorm,

With shaking hands she quickly knocked on his door before she lost her nerve, heart pounding in her chest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izuku hated thunder

Ever since Bakugo turned his back on his childhood friend and began using his quirk to make the formerly quirkless child's life hell he had an intense phobia of thunder

The volume, the massive heart shaking fear as it made his whole bedroom rumble, like a giant villain from the sky

He hated thunder

Yelping as yet another booming clap broke out, the hero-to-be buried himself under the covers as he shook.

'it'll pass... it's just the sky being loud it'll pass' he told himself over and over, hoping it would help calm his racing heart.

It didn't

Sighing, Izuku looked around for his headphones as he unlocked his phone maybe watching that clip of all might again would help him not be so scared...

A gentle rapping caught his attention instead,

Curious at who could be at his door at such a late hour the greenette, shyly traveled the short distance from his bed to his door

"Uraraka?"

The brunette's Rosy cheeks blossomed as the object of her affection opened his door

"Hi Deku!" She greeted cheerfully, a smile lighting up her face, blushing even more as she saw him in his pajamas

With All Might's face all over them

 _'just like him~'_ she thought fondly as she smiled at the boy,

Izuku himself was quite happy to see the zero-gravity user, heat rushing to his cheeks as he noticed she too was in her pajamas

"W-What umm...bring brings you here Uraraka?~" he asked shyly causing the girl's blush to deepen.

"Oh right! Well ummmm~" moving her hands from behind her back she pulled out the object she had been hiding, blushing even more

"I know how hard it is on you when it's thundering out so I ummm thought this might help, like a thunder buddy!"

Gosh that sounded so much better in her head.

Deku on the other hand was looking at the present she had brought him in awe, blushing to the tips of his ears at the sweet act.

"Thank you...Ochako~" he smiled goofily, clutching the present in his arms smiling even more as he examined it excitedly.

It was an All Might dakimakura.

"Where did you even-ive never- I've never seen one of these before! It's amazing!" Izuku exclaimed happily, hugging the pillow tightly as his freckled cheeks colored even more*

"Thank you~" he smiled, gathering his courage and kissing the heroine on the cheek.

Warmth flooded her body as all of her senses tingled as she lightly touched the spot where he kissed her

"Of course deku~" she whispered to his now closed door walking back to her own room in a dreamy haze.

It was two nights later that she was awoken to a rapping on her own door.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily-pouting as she was in the middle of a very good dream involving deku- she tiredly opened the door, her cheeks turning a cherry red

"D-Deku?!" She asked, a clap of thunder following after her shocked cry.

Blushing like crazy, the hero-to-be smiled shyly as he timidly handed her a dakimakura blushing even more

"U-ummmm I was well wondering-" the boy blushed hugging his All Might Dakimakura more before giving her a shy smile

"W-Would you be my thunder buddy Ochako-Chan?"

 **END**

 **And done! What did you guys think?**

 **I was kinda inspired cause I just got my very own Rick and Morty dakimakura and it helps so much with my insomnia!**

 **For those of you who don't know a dakimakura is a body pillow typically with an anime/cartoon character on it sometimes posed lewdly but mostly posed like they're on the bed, often called waifu pillows or husbando pillows**

 **If you liked please leave a review!**

 **Spidey out!**


End file.
